Trip to Illonios
by GothicChickForChrist
Summary: Read up and see.Not YuGiOh though.Not even anime.It's Music and Dope.So if you like Dope come and read it.
1. In The Begining

**Alyssa-Hey!This is a story that Gabe(My friend) and I are writting.I hope you enjoy this and find it a little humerous.We donot own Dope or any of those people(Virus,Stitch,Racci,Edsel or Brix) and we both share most of the ideas but got some ideas from random sights and people.Some are even from the people in ()'s but they just don't know it!So I hope you enjoy it and R&R!Thankies!BTW.Even though this ain't anime and ESPECILLY not YuGiOh,I apologize but they don't have a music section up here so yeah.Although that'd be popualr!**

**One day Gabe was sitting on the computer IMing Alyssa and all of a sudden,Andy,a person Gabe hates the most,IMed her.Stitch was sitting on Gabes bed watching t.v. and looked over at the IMing Gabe.Gabe then turned around.**

**"Hey!Can we take a road trip and take Alyssa with us?"Gabe asked excidetly,bored out of her mind.**

**"Yeah!That sounds like fun!"Stitch agreed.**

**"Okay.We gotta go wait for Andy in a parking lot though.**

**"Okay.Get packin'."Stitch said.**

**"Okay.Hold on.Lemmie tell Alyssa we're coming to pick her up and same with Andy."Gabe said turning back to the computer.**

**"Okay.But hurry."Stitch said starting to pack the stuff he had brought with him in the first place.Gabe found Alyssas IM screen and IMed a quick note to it.It said:'Hey,Alyssa!We're going on a road trip and taking you with us!Pack some stuff up and we'll be there in 5 minutes.'Alyssa read it and replied back to it:'Okay.I'll go pack now.See ya in a few minutes.'Then Alyssa got off and Gabe IMed Andy.**

**"Tell him 10 minutes,okay?"Stitch said.**

**"Okay.Will do."Gabe replied.**

**She said the same thing that she did to Alyssa but she told him to meet them in the parking lot in 10 minutes.Gabe got off and started packing.Both were done packing and they got in the car and drove over to Alyssas house and waittied a minute while she tried to lock the door.She got in and shut the door.**

**"Sorry.Stupid door wouldn't lock for me."Alyssa apologized.**

**"It's okay."Gabe said.**

**"We're going to pick up Andy so...Yeah..."Stitch said.**

**"That's fine."Alyssa agreed yawning for the first time in hours.And soon she fell asleep.They drove over to the Bayridge Condo Apartment parking lot and sat there and waittied.**

**Gabe, Alyssa and Stitch sat in the car for about an hour.Gabe sat staring out the window.Alyssa was passed out in the backseat, and Stitch ate the whole cheese cake by himself. **

**"This is boring,"Gabe said."Where's Andy?We've been here for over an hour!"**

**"I don't know," Stitch replied throwing the empty cake pan into the backseat. It made a loud crash hitting Alyssa's head.They both turned to see if she woke up yet. No, still asleep."I told you to tell him 10 minutes.You did right?"**

**"Yeah. Let's give him another 10 minutes... maybe he's still packing?"Gabe suggested. **

**"We should probably wake up Alyssa. She's been asleep since she got in the car."** Stitch suggested.**Gabe and Stitch started tapping her and calling her name, but she continued sleeping.After 5 minutes Gabe picked up a can of pop and threw it at her.She finally woke up.**

**"What state are we in?Where's Andy?"Alyssa said sitting up. **

**"Ohio, who knows."Gabe replied looking out the window again. **

**"Well, what should we do?It's already 1:00. We've been here an hour."Alyssa leaned back over.After putting her hand in a puddle she sat back up. "Was I drooling?" **

**"Kinda yeah."Stitch said. "I say we just leave.We've sat here long enough."**

**The other 2 agreed.They pulled out of the parking lot of Bayridge Condos, and were soon headed off. It was nearly 2:00 in the morning before anyone spoke again. **

**"I'm hungry!"Alyssa yelled from the backseat over the loud music.Gabe leaned forward to turn down the stereo. **

**"It's 2:00, Alyssa! Eat some poptarts..."Gabe threw a pack at her.Alyssa began happily eating the poptarts and soon after fell asleep again. **

**They arrived in Chicago, Illinois at 8:35. **

**They were driving around in Chicago and stopped at a red light.Gabe looked out the window and saw a local grocery store called KornerMarket.She looked at the people walking in and out of the grocery store and noticed a group of 4 guys out on the sidewalk. **

**"Hey, go over to that store!"she said to Stitch.He looked over at her like she was crazy."I see everyone from Dope!" **

**He pulled into the parking lot and the 3 got out of the car.They walked over and found the 4 members of Dope sitting in kiddy rides. **

**"Hey, Stitch, can I have a quarter?"Edsel, the lead singer of Dope,asked. **

**"Sorry I have no money with me right now. It's all in the car, and it's all cash."** **Stitch said sadly.**

**"I have a quarter!"Gabe said reaching in her pocket to get one. **

**"Hey can I have one too?"the guitarist,Virus,asked.The drummer Racci looked over and gave her a look begging for one too. **

**"Since we're all asking anyways,"Dope's bassist,Brix,said, "I won't feel too guilty asking for one too."**

**Gabe got a quarter out of her pocket."I only have one,"she told them,"And Edsel asked me first." She tossed the quarter to him,but it fell too short.All 5 guys looked at it laying on the ground.Then the fight started.All of them jumped for it at the same time and started a dog pile right on the sidewalk.They all stood up after a minute. **

**"Where is it? Brix asked.**

**"Who has it?"Stitch asked.**

**They all heard the door open,so they turned to see Alyssa walking out of the store with a can of pop.**

**"You wouldn't make up your mind...So I did for you. Merry Christmas you can have the tab."** **Alyssa said smiling.**

**"Where's my chips?" Gabe asked giving her a sad expression.Alyssa pulled the tab off of the can and threw it on the ground.Then she drank the rest of her pop,and threw the can on the ground to see what the boys would do.**

**"Hey that can be recycled for money!"Virus yelled at her."Then more rides on the mechanical pony!"They all started wrestling for the pop can and the cashier from the store walked out. **

**"You kids have to leave.You aren't behaving yourselves!"He looked at the guys."And I've seen the 4 of you around here a lot...Did you get new friends to come and ruin my store?"the grouchy clerk turned around and went back into the store.**

**Edsel bent over and picked up the flattened pop can."What do we do now?"**

**"I have an idea!"Brix said taking the pop can out of his hand.He ran into the store and a few minutes later walked out with it taped to cardboard,and wearing it as a hat."What do you think?"**

**"Lovely..."Racci said.**

**"Hey,...Wait a minute..."Edsel finished his thought,"Where did you get the money to buy the cardboard?"The 4 guys glared at him. **

**Before another fight broke out Alyssa came up with an idea."Let's go to Toys R Us!" **

**"Yeah,"Gabe agreed."We can ride the toy trains!" **

**"YEAH!Good idea!"Stitch said happily at the thought.**

**"Then let's go!"Edsel said.They all piled into Sitiches and Brix cars and drove to the nearest Toys R Us.Then they all shuffled out and ran to the door.**

**"LOOK GUYS!I'm magical!"Alyssa putting a hand out to the sliding doors making it open.**

**"Woah!Nice work!"they all agreed and clapped.**

**"I know.I know.Ya'll can go first."Alyssa said.They all walked inside and looked around at the wonderful world of toys.**


	2. Toys 'R Us and Chuckie Cheeses

**"OH MY GOSH! THEY'VE GOT THE NEWEST EDITION OF HELLO KITTY OUT!" Virus freaked out. Everyone glared at him weirdly. "I mean...HEY LOOK! GAMES!" Virus ran over and started to play the example video games that were on the TV. screen.**

**"Okay. You can do that. We're gonna go find the trains." Racci said.**

**"Okay. You do that!" Virus said concentrated on his game. They walked over to the trains and stopped them as they came by.**

**"Can I go first?" Gabe asked.**

**"Yeah. Go ahead." Stitch said.**

**"Yeah!" Gabe yelled out getting on the train. Racci started the train and Gabe rode around the whole store.**

**"Weeeeeee! This is fun!' Gabe said smiling and looking around as she went around the whole store. Alyssa looked over and laughed.**

**"I wanna go next!" Racci said.**

**"NO! I wanna go next!" Edsel said.**

**"Do you guys EVER stop fighting!" Alyssa asked.**

**"NO!" Racci and Edsel said at the same time.**

**"Oh...Okay." Alyssa said looking down at the ground.**

**"They do ever once in a while." Stitch said to her so the two couldn't hear him.**

**"I think Brix should go next! He's been quite!" Alyssa said.**

**"Yeah! I agree!" Gabe said passing by.**

**"So it's agreed?" Stitch asked.**

**"NO!" Edsel said.**

**"Three against two. We win. Brix is next." Stitch said.**

**"Awwwww man!" Racci complained.**

**"It's your OWN fault!" Stitch told them.**

**"Yeah!" Alyssa said playing with some random toy she found close by.**

**"STITCH! LOOK! Stuffed animals!" Gabe said getting off the train and letting Brix get on.**

**"WHERE!" he gasped in excitement falling off the train set.**

**"Over there!" Gabe pointed.**

**"OH NO WAY! THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING!" Stitch said running over to them ."Yippee Skippy!"**

**"Oh! I want a stuffed animal!" Alyssa said running behind them.**

**"We should ALL get one!" Racci yelled running behind them also. All four looked around and saw one or two they wanted. They all got a stuffed animal and went back to the trains. Brix had got off and Edsel was on. Stitch got a stuffed teddy bear, Gabe got a stuffed monkey, Alyssa got a white teddy bear, Racci got a turtle that he named after himself. Brix ran over and gasped.**

**"STUFFED ANIMALS!" he yelled jumping into them and quickly finding one he liked. "Can I get it! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease!" Brix begged so he could get it.**

**"I guess." Stitch said looking at his stuffed teddy bear.**

**"Yay! You're the best, Stitch!" Brix said hugging his chicken. Virus walked over and saw the stuffed animals and saw Hello Kitty and got it. Edsel's turn was finally over and he got off and ran to the others.**

**"OH!I want one!" Edsel yelled out running over and getting a plush dog.**

**"Okay...Are we ready to leave now?" Stitch asked looking around. He started counting all the people. "One, two, three, four, five, six...Where's Racci at!" he yelled.**

**"I don't know!" Brix said.**

**"DUDE! He named a TURTLE after HIMSELF! He could be anywhere!" Gabe told him. They ran back over to the trains and saw him going around on them.**

**"Found him." Alyssa said sighing.**

**"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Racci said riding the train around the store.**

**"OH! Come on! We gotta go!" Stitch said dragging him off the train.**

**"Oh...Okay..."Racci said getting off from the pull. They went over and bought their stuffed animals and walked outside.**

**"What next?" Virus asked hugging his Hello Kitty doll.**

**"CHUKIE CHEESES!" Gabe yelled out.**

**"YEAH! Let's go!" Alyssa agreed. They all piled into the two cars and drove over to Chuckie Cheeses.**

**The two cars got over to Chuckie Cheeses and they both parked. They got out and saw the big sign that said, "Chuckie Cheese" They were all getting happy and ran to the door and stopped, looking at the sign.**

**"What?" Edsel asked as Racci and Stitch read the sign.**

**"All children must be accompanied by a parent and should be twelve or under to qualify in playing games. The parent must be eighteen years or older to qualify for a respectable adult and should have legal rights over their own child. If you are not any of the above and you still come in...You will be banned from this play place and you will get a time out depending on your age. Thank you and have a nice day..."Stitch read aloud to everyone.**

**"Oh I see...So let's go!" Alyssa said.**

**"Yeah! To the ball pit!" Gabe shouted. They all walked inside and got stopped by a lady with a cheerful smile.**

**"Hello! Do you have a child on your hands?" she asked still smiling.**

**"Yes?" Virus said confused.**

**"Well then you have to fill THIS out!" she said handing them paper work. She was yet, still, smiling.**

**"WHAT! Fine..."Stitch said as they all walked over to a random table.**

**"Okay! Here's the deal. Whose gonna be the kid?" Edsel asked.**

**"I will!" Racci said jumping up and down.**

**"You're eight years old then, okay?" Stitch asked.**

**"Okay!" Racci replied in a babyish voice.**

**"Okay. Alyssa and I will be the grandparents, Gabe and Stitch will be the poor parents who had this messed up child and we need something for you two Brix and Virus..."Edsel said thinking.**

**"I WANNA BE THE BABYSITTER!" Virus yelled.**

**"You can't be that!" Brix said.**

**"So? I can to!" Virus argued.**

**"Nuh uh!" Brix argued back.**

**"Yeah huh!" Virus said back getting mad.**

**"Guys! Stop! You two will be their other eight year old children!" Edsel said.**

**"Oh...Okay..."They both said.**

**"Told ya you couldn't be the babysitter!" Brix said.**

**"Enough!" Edsel yelled starting to get mad as well.**

**"Wait a minute..." Alyssa said.**

**"What?" Virus asked.**

**"Enough!" Edsel yelled starting to get mad as well.  
"I have a better idea," Alyssa said. "Let's just find some random lady to sign for us, and then we can all go in the ball pit!"  
"Why can't we just do that with them as the parents?" Brix asked. Alyssa leaned over the table and pointed out in very small font: PARENTS CAN'T PLAY  
Edsel rolled his eyes.**

**"Figures." he looked across the room at an old lady walking towards the bathroom. She seemed to be having trouble with walking. "Stitch, you're a nice person," he said handing the paper to him.  
"What makes you say that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
"Go help that old lady, and then if she asks what she can do for you in return, ask her to sign as our grandparent." Stitch grabbed the paper and walked over toward the lady.  
"He's such a good kid," Edsel said leaning back in his chair. They all watched him help the lady. Then they stopped and she started talking.  
"Don't screw it up," Virus said quietly.  
"We didn't send you." Brix said. Just then the lady took the paper and read it. Stitch started talking and the lady smiled and pulled a pen out of her purse and signed. He thanked her and walked back over. Everyone at the table started cheering for him.  
"Awesome." Gabe said happily. He handed the paper to Virus. "You take it up. That lady scares me." Virus walked up to the lady, who turned around and still smiled. He handed her the paper and she looked over it. She walked them over to a seven foot tall board full of tiny writing.  
"Those are the rules, now don't break them!" she said and giggled.  
"That's a lot of rules." Alyssa said.  
"DON'T TALK LOUDLY! WHO'S GOING TO FOLLOW THAT?EVERYONE IS YELLING!" Racci yelled.  
"SHUT UP!" the others yelled at him.  
"Where's the ball pit at?" Stitch asked, avoiding looking at the lady.  
"Right this way!" she said leading them to it. "Okay. Now you kids be good okay?"  
"Okay!" they all agreed. They looked at each other, seeing that their plan worked. **

**"Uhhhh... We have boots. Only Racci and Alyssa have shoes. So can we go in with boots?" Stitch asked.**

**"No" she said smiling.**

**"Oh, Okay!" they all agreed. They looked at each other, seeing that their plan worked, took off their shoes and boots, and jumped into the ball pit they were longing for. They started rushing around throwing all the colored plastic balls at each other.  
"BALL FIGHT!" Edsel yelled throwing a ball and hitting Alyssa in the head.  
"AH! I'VE BEEN HIT!" she yelled out falling into the ball pit.  
"OH NO! You killed her!" Virus yelled out.  
"Hahaha!" Edsel laughed getting hit in the head right after. "HEY!"  
"That's what YOU get for hurting her!" Virus yelled throwing more at him.  
"YEAH! BALL FIGHT!" Gabe yelled throwing them at everybody. They all laughed and lunged the balls at her.**

**"Let's race!" Racci suggested.**

**"Good idea! Let's go!" Stitch said. They all got out and over to the tubes.**

**"Okay...Ready? GO!" Virus said. They all pumbled into the tubes crawling around after each other. Racci had brought his stuffed turtle in with him and they all had their cell phones. They crawled around and Gabe and Alyssa got separated from the rest and Racci the turtle got dropped somewhere. Alyssa found herself then lost from Gabe and called her cell freaking out. She picked it up.**

**"Hello?" Gabe asked.**

**"I'M LOST!" Alyssa yelled. Gabe turned around.**

**"You were right behind me!" Gabe said turning behind and seeing Alyssa a tube or two behind her.**

**"Oh. Sorry." Alyssa said embarrassed.**

**"Nevea fear! Gabe is here!" Gabe said. "Come on!" They crawled around trying to find the exit.**

**"Okay...Where did Gabe and Alyssa go?" Edsel asked.**

**"I dunno. But I miss Gabe." Stitch said.**

**"OH MY GOD!I lost Racci!" Racci yelled out.**

**"OH NO! Alyssa's missing! What now!" Virus freaked out.**

**"I can't believe we lost them!" Edsel complained.**

**"I can't believe we lost Gabe!" Stitch complained.**

**"I can't believe we lost Racci!" Racci complained.**

**"I can't believe we lost Alyssa!" Virus complained.**

**"WE GOTTA FIND THEM!" everyone yelled.**

**"SHUT UP!" Brix yelled out of nowhere. "No one cares! They'll all be fine!"**

**"Oh...I KNOW you did NOT just say that!" Virus said acting like a girl.**

**"Oh...I KNOW I just DID say that!" Brix said copying Virus. Everyone was silent for a few moments while they thought.**

**"I can't believe I lost Racci!" Racci said. "I MISS HIM!"**

**"That's it! Let's go! The girls are probably down in the ball pit by now!" Edsel said. They all traveled down through the tubes and down the slide and into the ball pit. They slid into the pit and looked around. No sign of Alyssa, Racci nor Gabe.**

**"Oh yeah! Great plan, Mr. Smart One!" Stitch yelled at Edsel.**

**"Whatever! At least I'm hotter!" Edsel fought back.**

**"NU UH!" Stitch yelled.**

**"YEAH HUH!" Edsel yelled back.**

**"WHATEVER! I'm hotter!" Stitch yelled.**

**"NO!I AM!" Edsel shouted.**

**"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Racci yelled.**

**"NO!" Stitch and Edsel both shouted.**

**"NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHO'S HOTTER!" Racci yelled back.**

**"WE DO!" they both shouted back again going back to fighting.**

**"Uhhhh..."Brix sighed falling back into the balls wishing they'd stop.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**"Okay...THIS is pointless...We can't find our way out AT ALL!" Alyssa complained sitting down in the tube.**

**"Oh come on and stop complaining. Let's keep going. We'll find it sooner or later." Gabe said.**

**"Okay...Do you have Racci?" Alyssa asked Gabe.**

**"No. I thought YOU had him..."Gabe said.**

**"Oh great..."Alyssa said.**

**"Let's just keep going." Gabe said.**

**"Okay." Alyssa said. "But Racci's gonna be upset 'cause we didn't find Racci for him."**

**"Who cares? It's a stuffed turtle!" Gabe said.**

**"He does.." Alyssa said softly.**

**"Whatever.." Gabe said as she started to crawl out of the tubes.**

**"HEY! Wait for me!" Alyssa said falling after her. "I'm coming, too!"**

**-Afterwards-**

**"I am!" Edsel said.**

**"No.I am." Stitch argued back.**

**"Me."**

**"Me!"**

**"ME!  
"MEEEEEE!"**

**"SHUT UP GUYS! LET'S GO FIND THEM!" Virus said crawling towards the entrance. They all followed and climbed back inside. All of a sudden Gabe and Alyssa popped out of the tubes and down the slide into the ball pit. They crawled around and realized that the guys weren't there.**

**"Oh! THIS is great!" Gabe said.**

**"They must still be in the tubes." Alyssa said looking up at the tubes.**

**"Probably. Well. We're not goin' in after them 'cause they'll come out and we won't be here and it'll be a chain reaction." Gabe said.**

**"Good idea." Alyssa said.**

**"I know! 'Cause I'm smart like that!" Gabe said falling back into the balls. Alyssa did the same.**

**"BALL FIGHT!" Gabe yelled throwing balls at Alyssa.**

**"HEY!" Alyssa said laughing and doing the same. About five minutes later The guys all piled out of the slide one after another. Brix then Virus then Racci then Stitch then Edsel.**

**"Hey!" Gabe and Alyssa said to the guys who had just fallen out of the slide.**

**"ALYSSA!" Virus yelled running over and hugging Alyssa.**

**"GABE!" Stitch yelled running over and hugging Gabe.**

**"BOTH OF YOU!" Edsel yelled running over and hugging both of them.**

**"RACCI!" Racci yelled running over and hugging his stuffed turtle.**

**"I dun care. Let's get outta here already." Brix said.**

**"No!" Stitch argued. Brix picked up a ball and pegged Racci in the face. He whimpered and ran to the other side of the ball pit. Stitch looked over and laughed. Just then Edsel jumped and plowed into him.  
"Hey! This is a kid friendly zone! Tackle someone else!" Stitch yelled, then laughed. He shoved Edsel off, and then immediately started throwing balls at him. Edsel got up and the two guys glared at each other for a minute. Finally Edsel started running toward Stitch, but Stitch moved just in time, sending Edsel into Brix. They all laughed. Gabe picked up a ball and threw it at Alyssa. Virus got mad.  
"Quit throwing them at her!" he yelled running over to block her.  
"It's just a game, Virus. Don't get too into it." Edsel said. The others laughed.  
"Do you like her or something?" Racci called from the other side, holding Racci. Everyone looked accusingly at Virus.  
"Uhhhh... I... well...WE'RE FRIENDS OKAY?" he said blushing and turning away. "Just leave me alone." He walked to the opposite corner and sat down. No one said anything. They turned and looked at Alyssa. She turned and looked at Racci. He sat there with a happy grin on his face, playing with the turtle.  
"Umm... So anyways," Gabe said breaking the silence. "STITCH WATCH OUT!" she yelled and ran towards him. Catching him off guard they both fell over. The others stood laughing and went back to the war. **

**A few minutes later, a song started playing over a loud speaker.  
"Chuckie Cheese's plays music? I never noticed." Virus finally said.  
"Yeah it's the butterfly song from DDR." Alyssa said walking over to him so she could hear him better. The music kept getting louder.  
"This songs getting on my nerves!" Edsel yelled. "It's so catchy, now the one lines stuck in my head!" he started singing it. Racci started dancing to it. Everyone looked at him. **

**"It's fun!" he yelled. He picked up Racci and started hopping up and down to the song and singing. Alyssa shrugged at Gabe and joined him. Soon after Gabe turned to Stitch.**

**"It looks like fun!" she said to him with a smile. Finally everyone was jumping and dancing, and singing to the song. They were having a great time, screaming to the song, when the happy lady walked over.   
"You children aren't being very good. You aren't following the rules." she said smiling. Everyone but Racci quit dancing and looked at her." And since you aren't being good, you'll have to go in time out." she said through girded teeth.  
"She's not too happy." Edsel whispered to Alyssa. She nodded her head in response.  
"Everyone, OUT!" she said breaking away from her smile. They all climbed out of the ball pit Finally Racci stopped dancing and turned around.  
"Why'd we quit dancing?" he asked. The lady grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cage. She led the group to a small room next to the stage. It was in an octagon shape.  
"This is time out." she said pulling papers out of a desk in the center of the room. She read down the list of their names and told them each to stay for eight minutes. She directed each to a corner to stand in and left locking the door.**

**"Oh great… NOW what?" Alyssa asked.**

**"I've got NO idea." Edsel said looking at the ground.**

**"It's okay, Alyssa! I'll protect you!" Virus said.**

**"NO TALKING!" the lady screamed.**

**"SORRY!" Alyssa screamed back. Even minutes passed and the lady walked back in and looked at them. She had a mean look on her face and then put on a huge smile.  
"Good job guys! You're free to go!" she smiled.**

**"Yeah. Okay." Virus said. They all walked out and towards the ball pit to get their shoes.**

**"Crazy lady." Alyssa whispered to Gabe. She nodded at that fact. They all grabbed their shoes and boots and slid them on and tied them up.**

**"Okay, guys. Time for a little nap." the lady smiled at them. They all agreed being a little tired and they all laid down. Racci got his turtle out, Virus got his new Hello Kitty doll out, Alyssa got her albino bear, Stitch got his teddy bear, Brix got out his chicken, Edsel got out his dog and Gabe got out her stuffed monkey. They all laid down in a circle close to each other and quickly fell asleep. The lady walked over and watched them for a minute and walked away. Not to long after they woke up one by one. First to wake up was Edsel. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Stitch was the next to wake up along with Virus. They looked around finally realizing where they were at. Virus noticed Alyssa still sleeping and gasped and started staring at her.**

**"Leave her alone." Edsel whispered.**

**"Yeah. What did she ever do to you?" Stitch asked.**

**"Oh shut up!" Virus scolded. Eventually everybody woke up and dazed for a second.**

**"Okay. Can we go now?" Brix asked getting a little scared by the lady as well.**

**"Yeah. Let's go." Stitch agreed.**

**"Okay. Then let's go." Gabe said. They all started walking out and then Alyssa ran over and grabbed two boxes of pizza and ran to the others laughing insanely. They jumped into the car and sped off as fast as they could, heading to the skating rink.**


End file.
